Gewehr 43
The Gewehr 43 (pronounced: Guh-vehr) is a German semi-automatic rifle that has appeared in many of the World War II era games in Call of Duty, and that also makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Gewehr 43 first appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive. The Gewehr 43 is the German equivalent to the American M1A1 and M1 Garand, and the Soviet SVT-40 and is used by the Wehrmacht. It is slightly less powerful than the M1 Garand, but is still capable of performing one-shot kills to the head or the chest at any range. It does, however, have more ammo in its magazine as well as the ability to be reloaded at any time. The recoil is comparable to the M1 Garand. It is not as ubiquitous or powerful shot-for-shot as the Kar 98k, but the volume of fire it is able to put out makes it a good alternate rifle. Multiplayer The Gewehr 43 is the semi-automatic rifle issued to the Wehrmacht. It is most similar to the SVT-40. It excels at medium to long ranges, where its semi-automatic fire and 10-round magazine makes it a useful and accurate support weapon from medium range. In fact, its predictable recoil makes it an easier weapon to use than the MP40 at medium range, which has a tendency to kick erratically. It is worth noting that, unlike most weapons, the Gewehr 43 reloads quicker from an empty magazine than mid-magazine. This means that reload canceling does not work, and that a fast reload is better achieved by emptying the last one or two rounds, similar to how an M1 Garand is reloaded. This was presumably done in the interests of balance with the M1 Garand. Gallery Gewehr 43 UO.jpg|The Gewehr 43 Gewehr 43 Iron Sights UO.jpg|Iron Sights Call of Duty: Finest Hour The G43 in a sniper form can be found in Call of Duty: Finest Hour in the levels "Road to Remagen" and "Into the Heartland", it is necessary to use on the latter level in order to eliminate a machine gun nest at the end of the Remagen Bridge. It has 5 extra rounds and a higher fire rate than other sniper rifles, but suffers from a slightly lower damage. Gallery Gewehr 43 Sniper Scope FH.png|The G43 Gewehr 43 Sniper Scope 3rd person FH.png|Third-person view Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Gewehr 43 is a fairly common weapon, and is often used by the Wehrmacht. It is better suited to medium to long range combat, and can be very effective as a support weapon. It has a fairly small magazine of 10 rounds, but can fire quickly with only medium recoil, meaning that the player will likely be reloading fairly often. A special sniper version is available to the player in the levels "Repairing the Wire", "The Silo" , "The Pipeline", and "Rangers Lead the Way", although it can only be obtained from dead enemies, and ammo is relatively uncommon. Multiplayer This weapon is used by the Wehrmacht team. It can kill in two shots to the head or three anywhere else at any range, for it has no damage drop-off. It is a medium between the M1 Garand and the M1A1, and the same as the SVT-40. Gallery Gewehr 43 CoD2.png|The Gewehr 43 in first person Gewehr 43 Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights Gewehr 43 Sniper Scope CoD2.png|Sniper variant Gewehr 43 Sniper Sights CoD2.png|Scope view Gewehr 43 model CoD2.png Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Gewehr 43 in Call of Duty: Big Red One has a relatively decent accuracy and fast reload time. It is only found in the level "Crucifix Hill", towards the end of the game. It performs similarly to the M1 Carbine, and ammunition is common. Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Gewehr 43 returns in Call of Duty 3. It is somewhat common in the campaign, but is not as powerful as the M1 Garand. It has a slower reload time than the M1 Garand, and therefore is generally outclassed by it, except that it can be reloaded mid-magazine, unlike the M1. The Gewehr 43 is only really useful as a backup weapon, should one of the player's starting weapons run out of ammo. Gallery Gewehr 43 CoD3.png|The Gewehr 43 in first person Gewehr 43 Iron Sights CoD3.png|A closeup of the iron sight Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Gewehr 43 is first found in the level, "Their Land, Their Blood". It is frequently used by the Wehrmacht and SS in the Soviet Campaign, and dropped by dead German soldiers during the Soviet Campaign. It is a good alternative to the bolt-action Mosin-Nagant and Kar98k. Multiplayer The Gewehr 43 is unlocked at level 7. The gun has rectangular iron sights and is similar in most respects to the Soviet SVT-40. The Gewehr 43 can be unlocked with a Rifle Grenade, however, while the SVT-40 cannot. Between the two rifles, the Gewehr 43 has slightly less visual recoil. Both have the same amount, but the SVT-40 bounces slightly when shooting. The Gewehr 43 can also attach a Suppressor instead of a Flash Hider, which offers slightly superior stealth capabilities. If a Suppressor is attached, the Gewehr 43 will reload using the same animation, as if the whole magazine was emptied, even when there are shots remaining, but this does not increase reload time because the reload is hastened, making it the same speed as without a suppressor. Many players will be at a stalemate when attempting to find the best rifle. It is only up to preference, if the player chooses the SVT-40 or the Gewehr 43, as neither, minding attachments, differ much from each other. The Gewehr 43's recoil is extremely low. While the Aperture Sight makes the recoil more visible, it does not increase it. When aiming down the sights, a player can fire as fast as they like, without a noticeable drop in accuracy. For this reason, it is one of the most common guns used by players with modified controllers, on the Xbox 360. Also, because it has a maximum rate of fire of 1200 RPM, it is significantly superior to the M1 Garand, with its maximum rounds per minute of 444. One should still consider its ammo capacity of 10 rounds. The Gewehr 43 is common in multiplayer, as it is unlocked early, and is one of the easiest weapons with which to unlock the Rifle Grenade. The SVT-40 is usually discarded after the Marksman III challenge, as it does not attempt to equip a rifle grenade of its own. One of its flaws, however, is its rather low magazine capacity. Nazi Zombies It deals decent damage in Nazi Zombies and is found in the starting rooms of Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, available for 600 points. The plentiful ammo and the low health of zombies during early rounds makes it a good choice. Eventually it becomes a useless weapon and is terrible against Hellhounds due to it being semi-automatic and lacking killing power compared to an automatic weapon or shotgun (both of which being the best option for Hellhounds). After round 10, it should be traded off for another weapon. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the G115 Compressor. The G115 Compressor is generally avoided due to lower magazine capacity and semi-automatic nature, but on the other side, it has a vast increase in damage, and ammo can be bought for it in between rounds due to it being possible to buy it off the wall. Even with the power upgrade, though, it will still run out of ammo fairly quickly if not aiming for headshots. Gewehr 43 vs. G115 Compressor Weapon Attachments *Suppressor *Aperture Sight *Telescopic Sight *Rifle Grenade Gallery Gewehr 43 WaW.png|First-person view of the Gewehr 43 Gewehr 43 Iron Sights WaW.png|Iron sights Gewehr 43 Reloading WaW.png|Reloading an empty Gewehr 43 G115 Compressor WaW.png|The G115 Compressor Gewehr 43 Third Person WaW.png|The Gewehr 43 in third person Call of Duty: Zombies The Gewehr 43 appears in all levels in the iPod game. It can be found in the Mystery Box, or off the wall in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese in the starting rooms. It has a much lower rate of fire than the console versions but much higher damage. It has a very high hip-fire accuracy and is a good weapon until round 8. Gallery Gewehr 43 CoDZ.png|The Gewehr 43 in Call of Duty: Zombies Gewehr 43 ADS CoDZ.png|Iron Sights G115 CoDZ.png|The upgraded Gewehr 43, the G115 Compressor Gewehr 43 Reloading animation CoDZ.jpg|The reloading animation of the Gewehr 43 Call of Duty: Black Ops The Gewehr 43 returns for purchase off of the wall in the revised Call of Duty: World at War zombie maps for the Hardened or Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops and the Rezurrection Map Pack. It is virtually identical to its predecessor in the previous game, the only difference being the changed firing sound. It cannot be obtained from the Mystery Box like all of the'' Call of Duty: World at War'' guns except the Ray Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Classic Maps only). Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor Gallery Gewehr 43 BO.png|The Gewehr 43 in Black Ops. Gewehr 43 ADS BO.png|Aiming down the Gewehr 43's iron sights. Gewehr 43 Reload BO.png|Reloading the Gewehr 43. Gewehr 43 Reload Empty BO.png|Reloading an empty Gewehr 43. G115 Compressor BO.png|The G115 Compressor in Black Ops. Gewehr 43 Engraved Bullet BO.png|Reloading the Pack-a-Punched Gewehr; note the engraved round Call of Duty: WWII The Gewehr 43 was added to Call of Duty: WWII with the Winter Siege event on December 8th, 2017. Campaign During the mission "Collateral Damage", a civilian can be seen holding the Gewehr in the basement scene. Multiplayer The Gewehr 43 was originally easily available during the Winter Siege event, either through Special Orders or its collection in the Quartermaster. Since the end of the event, the only ways to acquire the weapon is through getting specific variants in Supply Drops or if its contract is available in the Quartermaster. The Gewehr 43 is a three shot kill out to a long distance, 50 meters, whereafter it will be a five shot kill. It is most comparable to the M1A1 Carbine due to its low recoil and higher fire cap. It's fire cap, at 517 RPM, is higher than all of the semi-auto rifles as well as the M2 Carbine and FG 42, which gives it a relatively low time to kill in comparison. Between the other semi-automatic rifles, the Gewehr 43 has a magazine size of 12 (18 with the Extended Mag attachment), which is slightly more than the M1 Garand and the SVT-40, but lower than the M1A1. It also has much lower recoil than the either the M1 Garand or SVT-40, but is slightly edged out by the M1A1. Due to the rifle's traits, it lends itself well to attachments such as High Caliber, which will allow for two hit kills if one or both of the shots is a headshot, and FMJ, which will preserve damage when firing through thicker material. Extended Mags is also useful, as although the Gewher 43 has a slightly larger magazine than other semi-auto rifles in the game, the higher fire cap can lead to a player spamming shots and wasting much of their magazine. Another benefit of the attachment is that it also provides 50% extra ammunition to your starting/maximum ammo count. Other considerations are the optical attachments, which may assist in longer range targetting, or the Bayonet. The Reflex Sight gives a slightly larger sight picture than the default iron sights, and the low recoil and high fire cap of the gun can lend itself well to a long range role if used with the 4x Optic. The Bayonet on the other hand, is a reliable way to defend against close range attackers within melee range. When performing a Bayonet charge, it can also be used as a quick escape as the Bayonet charge gives a 4% increase to movement speed. In Hardcore modes, the Gewehr 43 is a one-shot kill out to 50 meters, after which it will require 2 shots to kill. Zombies Like the Sten and GPMG, the Gewehr 43 was added to the Mystery Box for 1,000 Jolts and by the Assault Rifle Waffenboxes within The Tortured Path for 3,000 Jotls. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen or by the Freefire perk mod "MK. 2", it becomes the Barbarossa's Strike gaining an increased base magazine size of 20, increased reserve ammo of 360 and increased damage. Variants Gallery Gewehr 43 WWII.png|The Gewehr 43 in first person Gewehr 43 ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the sights Gewehr 43 Reload WWII.png|Reloading Gewehr 43 Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Gewehr 43 Gewehr 43 Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side Gewehr 43 Title WWII.png Gewehr 43 Promo WWII.png|Promo of the Gewehr 43 - Chiller variant Gewehr 43 - Chiller Card WWII.png Trivia Call of Duty: Finest Hour *In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, only the scoped G43 is available. **Addtionally, the turn/look speeds of the weapon do not decrease while aiming with its scope. They remain extremely high, and require careful aiming to prevent the crosshairs from skipping over moving targets. Call of Duty 2 *The Scoped Gewehr 43 cannot share ammo with an unscoped version. *The Gewehr 43's iron sights are misaligned. *The Gewehr 43's model lacks a trigger. Call of Duty: World at War *On the Nintendo Wii version, the Gewehr 43's empty reload animation is the same as the animation for when the player reloads it mid-magazine in multiplayer. It reloads fully in singleplayer. *Also on the Nintendo Wii version, the Gewehr 43 makes a totally different firing sound than its counterparts. *When a suppressor is attached to the Gewehr 43, the mid-magazine reloading animation is a sped-up version of the empty magazine reload animation. *When the Gewehr 43's magazine is empty, it still has cartridge(s) in it. This can be seen when reloading. *When spinning the Gewehr 43 with an Aperture Sight or a Telescopic Sight attached, the player can see that the right side of the gun is not fully rendered, possibly to save memory. *The Pack-a-Punched Gewehr will get number 115, a reference to Element 115. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On Shi No Numa when the player lets the bolt forward to chamber a new round during the dry reloading animation, no sound is emitted. es:Gewehr 43 ru:Gewehr 43 Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Rifles